


A Little Too Ironic

by RebaK1tten



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hospitalization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for NCIS Drabble site - prompt "Holding on".</p>
<p>Jethro's injured and Tony sits with him in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Too Ironic

“Okay, Jethro,” Tony whispers. “This isn’t funny anymore.  Not that it ever was, but you need to wake your ass up.”  He’s been sitting by his partner’s hospital bed for the past six hours, ever since Gibbs was brought to the hospital.

“You know, I think this might be the best example of irony I’ve seen.  Much better than rain on your wedding day, which isn’t really ironic at all; it’s just unfortunate.  But this?  Jethro, you’ve been blown up and shot and drowned - and those are just the ones that I’ve seen.   You pretty much just shake them off and now the one thing that has the doctors worried about you is an 70-year old woman who clocks you in the head with a brass table lamp circa 1982?  Well, she did have a wicked swing.” 

Tony keeps one hand on Jethro’s while he leans forward and brushes a bit of hair off his cheek, avoiding the bruising under his eyes.  “The doctors are going to give you another MRI in hour or so.  Right now, they’re not planning on drilling into your head, but that’s an option, so if I were you, I’d wake up because that sounds pretty awful.  Very Frankenstein’s monster.”

He looks at the monitors, all beeping steadily.  Good blood pressure, heart rate normal.  Everything looks normal.  “And their tests say that you’re not in a coma, so that’s no excuse.  I told them that you’re stubborn and you’ll wake up when the mood takes you, but you need to wake up soon.”

“Come on, Jethro, I’m being serious here.  There’s half a boat in the basement and I have no idea what I’m supposed to do with it, so you need to wake up and come home and finish it.  Oh and by the way, I’m pretty sure that I outed us to … well, everyone in and around the ER.  Anyone who didn’t already know at work, which apparently was only Vance.”  Tony raises Jethro’s hand to plant a kiss on his knuckles.  “I think he’ll be okay with it.  Or he’ll send me back out on another submarine.  Whatever.  We could both quit.  Maybe it’s time to think of that – you finish that boat and we run away to Mexico, this time both of us?  What d’ya say, Jethro, sun, the ocean and tequila?”

“Tony?  Would you be quiet for just a minute, please?” Jethro mutters, eyes still closed.

“Jethro?”  Tony gets up and pushes the button to call the nurse.  “Hey, try to stay awake, okay?  Nurse’ll be right in.”

Jethro’s eyes flick open. “Nurse?  Good, got a headache.”

“I bet.  We’ll get you Tylenol or something.  Damn, I’m glad you’re awake, you scared the crap outta me.” Tony can’t stop grinning and moves over a bit when the nurse comes into the room, not letting go of Jethro’s hand. 

“Sorry, Tony,” Jethro says, as the nurse starts checking him.  “Just remember I’m not going anywhere without you.”


End file.
